Nice To Meet You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana meets a boy named Steel, a boy she has a crush on!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Steel and Jocu were hunting for some special fruits for a picnic the family was going on. But they were going in the deepest parts of the tickle forest, so Steel had to be careful.

What he didn't know was that Dana, the friendly Ectonurite, was visiting too. But she was invisible because she wasn't sure about meeting the new young human. But she overheard them playing around and Jocu discussing him with Vivo, which made her curious.

"He's a good kid!" Jocu smiled, now gently swatting at Steel with his tail. Steel then gently grabbed his tail and pulled it. "Hey!"

"I've got your tail!" Steel teased.

"Have ya now?" Jocu smirked. "Or does it have you?"

And with that, Jocu's tail wrapped around Steel and the two playfully began to wrestle! Dana giggled at the sight and observed them. As Jocu let him go and Steel walked away to get a better basket, Dana floated near to Jocu.

"Jocu, who is that?" Dana asked.

"Steel? He's a friend of mine. I met him a few months ago." He grinned.

"Oh," Dana smiled.

"And why do you ask my little ghost?" Jocu teased.

"Hey! I'm not a ghost!" Dana giggled, now tickling him with her tail.

"AHAHA! I know that little one, but that's my nickname for you!" Jocu smiled.

"But in all honesty…he seems nice," she smiled, now ceasing the tickling.

"Oh he is…and by the way, you should meet some other friends of mine when you have a chance." Jocu smiled.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"Red and Guestspeaker!" Jocu smiled. "They're a lot of fun and they will be coming over later."

"Cool!" Dana smiled. She was ready to meet new friends.

Later on…

Everyone was having a great time! Guestspeaker and Red were having an awesome time with Steel and Jocu and his brothers were great entertainment!

"Is everyone having a great time?!" Jocu grinned.

"Yes, I'm having a fantastic time!" Steel chuckled, now pouncing on Jocu and giving him a noogie.

"Hey! Watch it there kid!" Jocu chuckled, now turning over and tickling Steel on the stomach and making him laugh.

"Come on and join in!" Steel said, now motioning for Red and Guestspeaker to join in.

"Sure!" Red called, now jumping in and playfully wrestling with Vivo! But then she squeaked as Amio jumped on board and began tickling her sides.

"Sorry Vivo, but this one is mine!" Amio winked at Red. Guestspeaker was being tickled by Blithe and Jape and was having a great blast!

"This is awesome!" Guestspeaker laughed.

"I told you this realm was fun!" Steel chuckled, now standing and seeing the others finally stopping their tickle assaults. "Ok guys! Let's grab some more berries!"

And with that, Steel scaled a tree to grab some berries. But while he was doing that, Dana was staring at him a bit harder.

"He's cute too," Dana giggled, now floating toward him even though she was still invisible. But Steel didn't see her at all. And he also didn't see the tree sap that was flowing down the branch he was about to step on! The minute he stepped on it, his leg slid and he almost fell out of the tree!

"GAH!" Steel yelped, now trying to hold onto the branch.

"STEEL!" Jocu yelled, now running to catch him from falling.

"He's in danger!" Dana gasped, now becoming visible and grabbing him by his waist and catching him.

But the minute Steel turned around, he fainted. Dana shocked him so badly by just appearing out of nowhere that he fainted on the spot.

"Oh no! Is he ok?!" Dana gasped, now placing him down on the ground. The others gathered around and voiced their concerns too. Red and Guestspeaker were a bit surprised to meet Dana too, but they were alright after she introduced herself and showed that she was friendly and kind.

"Is there anything we can do?" Red asked.

"Yes, come with me and we will make him some cakes and tea; it will help him when he wakes up," Jovi said, now leading them into the kitchen. They nodded and went with him to make tea.

Meanwhile, Jocu, Vivo, Blithe, and Dana were looking over the unconscious Steel! Jocu ran his hand gently over Steel's head.

"Wake up kiddo. Wake up," Jocu said, now concerned.

"Come on Steel," Dana cooed, now gently running her hand over his forehead. Within a few seconds, Steel slowly opened his eyes and yelped at seeing Dana.

"I-It's a g-g-ghost!" Steel stammered.

Dana tried to calm him down. "Hey! Don't be afraid!"

"W-Who are you?!" Steel yelped.

"I'm Dana. Don't be afraid. I'm an Ectonurite," she said happily. "I was visiting Jocu and his brothers. They're friends of mine."

"Yes, Dana is an alien Ectonurite, Steel. Similar to the other aliens in Ben's world," Jocu explained. Once Steel had a clearer understanding, his panic slowly began to fade.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Dana. Sorry for the freal out back there." Steel said, now sitting up and seeing Dana blush. "What's the matter?"

"Ummm…nothing," Dana said, now seeing him gently touch her tail. At the gentle touches, she squeaked and giggled a little.

"Oh? Ticklish?" Steel smirked, now wiggling his strong fingers on her tail. Dana giggled and began squirming to get free and Jocu, Vivo, and Blithe grinned in glee.

"Now those two seem to be getting along great," Blithe grinned.

"Yes, just perfect. And it appears Dana may have a small crush," Jocu grinned.

At that moment, Red and Guestspeaker came out with the fresh cake and tea.

"We're back!" Red called.

"And we have the refreshments," Guestspeaker smiled. But all of them gasped as the brothers wiggled their fingers at them.

"We will eat after we have some bonding time," Jocu grinned evilly.

"And I want to help! Humans are the best to tickle!" Dana grinned too. Steel, Red, and Guestspeaker all stood back and gasped.

"Guys, we need to run!" Steel said.

"I agree!" Red said.

"Ditto!" Guestspeaker said.

And with that, they all laughed and ran off with the brothers and Dana chasing them! It was definitely a day they would not forget!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! We had some guests in this story: Guestspeaker3509, Redbat132, and Steelcode!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, Amiga! I made a few changes for you! :)**


End file.
